greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Star City
History Origin Colonel Jeb Star founded the territory of Fort Plymouth in the year 1797. In the early half of the 19th century, Fort Plymouth grew into a prosperous trading community luring prospectors all the way from Canada to ply their trades. With the establishment of the continental railroad system in the 1860s, Fort Plymouth developed into a thriving cattle town with large ranches, slaughterhouses and stockyards. 1897 was the year of the "Great Fire". It earned this appellation when a stockyard smokehouse was set ablaze, burning most of Fort Plymouth to the ground. Developers and architects rebuilt the city into a living symbol of modernism, and named it after it's founding father, Jeb Star. Modern Era In the modern era, Star City has become known as the base of operations of the Emerald Archer, Green Arrow. As Green Arrow, Oliver Queen worked out of Star City for many years, struggling to disable a network of corrupt corporate bureaucrats. He initially worked alongside his teen partner, Speedy, and again later with his paramour, Black Canary. Approximately ten years ago, Ollie left Star City with his friend, Hal Jordan, to travel across country and explores the American heartland. He later relocated for an extended period of time in Seattle, Washington, but ultimately found himself returning home to Star City. In recent years, Star City has become the scene of two major upheavals. The first took place when an amateur occultist named Albert Davis inadvertently summoned a legion of demonic entities that swept across the city. The neighborhoods erupted into chaos, and Green Arrow (along with his new partners, son Connor Hawke and ward Mia Dearden) managed to unite the criminal underworld and the embattled Star City police department in a coordinated effort to stop the demons. In the end, it was Mia Dearden who saved the city, by firing a fatal shot into Albert Davis' chest. With Davis' death, all of his mystical effects reversed themselves, and the demons returned to their native dimension. Green Arrow More recently, Star City became the setting for a game of cat and mouse between Green Arrow and the archer known as Merlyn. Merlyn himself was merely the pawn of latter day Green Arrow foe, Dr. Arthur Light. The feud resulted with Merlyn setting off multiple bombs across the city. Ollie and Mia were critically injured during the catastrophe and the city nearly collapsed. In the wake of devastation, a wall was built around several surviving neighborhoods cutting the midtown district off from the more densely populated ghettos. Oliver Queen recuperated and returned to Star City, where he used his vast fortune and influence to become the city's mayor. Currently, Star City exists as a volatile demilitarized zone. When not fulfilling his duties in public office, Oliver Queen continues to function in the guise of Green Arrow, and has forged an uneasy alliance with his adversary, Brick, in an effort to save his beloved city from ruination. Characteristics Area/Dimensions: Area or Dimensions unknown Population: 1,500,000 (1990 census) Points of Interest Neighborhoods * Adams Heights * Aurora * Avalon Park * Blumebury * Brainerd * City Core * Clarenden Hills * Daleyville * Damen Hills * East Gary * Elgin * Glaberton * Glades, The * Hyde Park * Jackson Park * Lombard * Marquette * Near South * Oak Forest * Oldtown * Plesa Park * Saulk Village * Seaview * South Shore * Tesserville * Villa Park * Westchester * Wriggleyville Landmarks * Capstone Bridge * Star City Youth Recreational Center * Tinder-Smith Garden Arena *Queen Tower Heroes of Star City *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) *Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) *Red Arrow (Roy Harper) *Speedy (Mia Dearden) *Manhunter (Chase Lawler) Villains of Star City While many of these characters do not necessarily reside in Star City, they have been known to conduct their criminal affairs in the city on more than one occasion. *Brick *Merlyn *Onomatopoeia *Deathstroke *Constantine Drakon *Count Vertigo *Clock King (William Tockman) *Star City Slayer *Dr. Arthur Light *Nicholas Kotero *Seljuk *Detonator *Chama Sierra *Hatchet *Biomax *Sniper One *The Echo Initiative Notable Residents of Star City *Andrew Lopez *Albert Davis *Frederick Tuckman *Stanley Dover (The Young Kid) *Brian Nudocerdo *Hackett *Harold Leeds Notes *The Former Aliases or original name of Star City was Fort Plymouth. *The City has a baseball team called the Star City Rockets who members of the National League Division of Baseball. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://en.dcdatabaseproject.com/Star_City Category: Locations